1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a management server and a content moving system.
2. Description of Related Art
Conventionally, a media server, such as a personal computer, a home server, and a digital versatile disk (DVD)/hard disk drive (HDD) recorder, which server is mounted with a hard disk (storage device) for storing content, such as a broadcast program, is known.
Because the hard disk mounted in the media server is a device using parts to vary across the ages to be, for example, worn away, the failure rate of the hard disk rises according to age of use. Consequently, for example, if recorded content remains in a hard disk having a high failure rate, there is a problem of the loss of the content in some time.
Accordingly, various techniques were proposed in order to solve this problem.
To put it concretely, for example, the following control device was proposed (see, for example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication No. 2006-79219). The control device controls a disk array composed of a plurality of storage devices to store content and spare storage devices. When the control device stores content from the outside, the control device calculates the failure risk rate of each of the storage devices. Then, the control device sets the storage devices having lower failure risk rates as the plurality of storage devices and sets the storage devices having higher failure risk rates as the spare storage devices.
Moreover, for example, the following client server system was proposed (see, for example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication No. 2006-24066). The client server system includes a plurality of clients and a management server to manage the plurality of clients. In the client server system, the management server predicts the failures of the hard disks on the client sides, and then the client server system produces the backups of the hard disks on the client sides on the removable hard disk on the management server side which removable hard disk is compatible with the hard disks on the client sides on the basis of the prediction results.
Moreover, for example, the following hard disk storage device was proposed (see, for example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication No. 2006-18963). The hard disk storage device records a broadcast program the recording reservation of which has previously be made. The hard disk storage device has a self-diagnosis function to detect the existence of the abnormality of the hard disk thereof. When the hard disk storage device detects an abnormality, the hard disk storage device displays the self-diagnosis result on the display section thereof.
Moreover, for example, the following information processing device was proposed (see, for example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication No. 2004-355188). The information processing device is equipped with a plurality of hard disks, and determines a hard disk to be principally used as a principally used hard disk during a changing period set in advance at the time of activation. The information processing device checks whether the previously set changing period has elapsed or not during the time of the normal operation thereof, and uses the principally used hard disk by changing the principally used hard disk every changing period in an order determined in advance.
However, because the technique disclosed in the Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication No. 2006-79219 calculates the failure risk rates of the storage devices at the times of storing content, the technique cannot prevent the loss of the content owing to a failure of a storage device which failure is brought about after the passage of years.
Moreover, because the technique disclosed in the Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication No. 2006-24066 stores the backup (copy) on the server side and stores the originals on the client sides, the technique has the problem of the useless consumption of the storage regions thereof.
Moreover, when the technique disclosed in the Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication No. 2006-18963 detects an abnormality, all the things that the technique performs are only the information of the abnormality to a user. Consequently, if the user does not recognize the information, the loss of the content owing to a failure of the storage device cannot be prevented.
Moreover, because all the things that the technique disclosed in the Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication No. 2004-355188 performs are only to change the principally used hard disk every predetermined switching period to execute reading processing and writing processing to the hard disk, the loss of content owing to a failure of the storage device which failure is brought about after the passage of years cannot be prevented.